06 Czerwca 2000
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.50 Kocham tylko ciebie (For Your Love) (28) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Holly Robinson Peete, James Lesure, Dedee Pfeiffer, D.W. Moffett (22 min) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.25 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Zwierzaki - cudaki - serial animowany (dubbing) (25 min) 09.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.30 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 09.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - program poradnikowy 10.00 Dotyk anioła (Touched by an Angel) (14) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Victor Lobl, wyk. Roma Downey, Della Reese, John Dye, Swoosie Kurtz (45 min) 10.50 Po prostu paragraf - magazyn 11.10 Dom - magazyn poradnikowy 11.30 Z Polski rodem - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 12.20 do Unii - magazyn 12.45 Klan (355) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Agnieszka Kotulanka, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Tomasz Stockinger, Małgorzata Ostrowska (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Zabawy językiem polskim - teleturniej językowy (powt.) 13.35 Pan Rysio w Jedynce - program dla dzieci 13.55 Zwierzęta świata: Szkoła przetrwania (6-ost.) - film dokumentalny, USA 1997 (stereo) 14.20 Telekomputer - magazyn komputerowy 14.35 Najsłodsze morze świata (9) - reportaż Joanny Łęskiej i Roberta Balińskiego 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Czas NATO - magazyn 15.30 Raj - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (356) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Małgorzata Ostrowska (25 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (1145) - telenowela, USA 1992 (22 min) 18.30 Wiadomości naukowe 18.40 Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny 19.00 Wieczorynka: Witaj, Franklin - film animowany, Kanada 1999 (22 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Buddy Faro (5) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Charles Haid, wyk. Dennis Farina, Frank Whaley, Allison Smith, Charlie Robinson (44 min) 20.55 Dziennik telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 21.05 Czas na dokument: Nieparzyści - co dalej? - film dokumentalny Aliny Mrowińskiej 21.40 Forum - program publicystyczny 0-70025011 - opcja 1; 0-70025012 - opcja 2 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 22.55 Sportowy flesz 23.00 Szacowna profesja (A Respectable Trade) (3,4-ost.) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Suri Krishnamma, wyk. Ariyon Bakare, Emma Fielding, Claire Huckle, Jenny Acutter (102 min) 00.45 Rodzina prawie doskonała - magazyn (powt.) 01.05 Kamel tropi najlepsze reklamy świata - magazyn reklamowy (powt.) 01.25 Skandal Metawizyjny, czyli filozofia dla każdego (6): O życiu dobrym - etyka (powt.) 01.50 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki (powt.) 02.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 6.50 Telezakupy 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (240) - telenowela 9.05 Bank nie z tej ziemi (5/13)- serial komediowy, Polska 10.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu 15.00 Radio Romans (12) - telenowela, Polska 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Lada dzień (9) - serial obycz., USA 17.00 Kościół i świat - magazyn 17.10 W okolice stwórcy: Parafia 2000 - magazyn 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - bis 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Va banque - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Cecilia Bartoli Śpiewa Vivaldiego (1/2) - film dok. 20.05 Linia specjalna: Marek Pol - program 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Kawaleria powietrzna (20) - serial dok. 22.15 Wieczór z Jagielskim: Natalia Kukulska, Marcin Troński 23.00 Kocham kino: Gloria - dramat sensac., USA 1.00 Art-noc 1.50 Apartheid trwa - film dok., W. Bryt. 2.45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.10 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Giełda 08.45 Panteon - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 09.00 Klan (348) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) 09.30 Dwa światy (21/26) - serial przygodowy, Australia/Polska 1995, reż. Noel Price, wyk. Gosia Piotrowska, Zbych Trofimiuk, Brian Rooney, Krzysztof Kumor (26 min) 10.00 Na wylot - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1972, reż. Grzegorz Królikiewicz, wyk. Franciszek Trzeciak, Anna Nieborowska, Lucyna Winnicka, Jerzy Stuhr (71 min) (powt.) 11.10 Kopistka - reportaż Beaty Smagi (powt.) 11.30 Rewizja nadzwyczajna: Kazimierz Pużak - w 50-lecie zbrodni - program historyczny (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie (powt.) 12.45 Klan (348) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Mazurski los Erwina Kruka - reportaż Agnieszki Arnold 13.30 Sportowy tydzień (powt.) 14.20 Teledyski na życzenie 14.30 Magazyn polonijny z Austrii, Włoch i Szwajcarii (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Nie tylko chlebem - reportaż Zofii Jaremko i Mariana Kutiaka (powt.) 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Dwa światy (21/26) - serial przygodowy, Australia/Polska 1995, reż. Noel Price, wyk. Gosia Piotrowska, Zbych Trofimiuk, Brian Rooney, Krzysztof Kumor (26 min) (powt.) 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.10 Zaproszenie: Zabawy na zamku - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Klan (348) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Wiosenne przygody krasnala - film animowany (10 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Dekalog 7 - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Anna Polony, Maja Barełkowska, Władysław Kowalski, Bogusław Linda (55 min) 20.55 Polacy w Monachium - reportaż Sylwii Żołnacz 21.15 Kościół - moje życie - reportaż Aleksandra Lewińskiego 21.30 Fronda: Unionizm - magazyn publicystyczny 22.00 Salon Lwowski 22.20 Wieści polonijne 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Linia specjalna - program publicystyczny 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.25 TV Polonia zaprasza - Program dnia 00.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 00.55 Klan (348) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Wiosenne przygody krasnala - film animowany (10 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Dekalog 7 - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Anna Polony, Maja Barełkowska, Władysław Kowalski, Bogusław Linda (55 min) (powt.) 03.00 Polacy w Monachium - reportaż Sylwii Żołnacz (powt.) 03.15 Kościół - moje życie - reportaż Aleksandra Lewińskiego (powt.) 03.30 Fronda: Unionizm - magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 04.05 Salon Lwowski (powt.) 04.20 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Linia specjalna - program publicystyczny (powt.) Formuła 1 6:00 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Mło- dych 6:25 4 x 4 6:50 Nie tylko dla dam 7:20 Pogromcy zła - serial 8:05 Cień podejrzenia - thriller bryt. 1987 9:45 Miss Telewizji 10:15 Pod- wodna Ameryka 10:45 Opowieści ło- wieckie 11:05 Pod ciężarem winy - film krym. franc. 1996 12:35 Polsat dookoła świata 13:05 Pogromcy zła - serial 13:50 Nie tylko dla dam 14:20 Niesamowite dzieciaki - film przyg. hongkon. 1995 15:45 Polsat dookoła świata 16:00 Pogromcy zła - serial 17:00 Rock M. K. K. czyli Ma- kakofonia 17:30 Extraklasa 18:00 Piekielny most - film sensac. 1986 19:30 Najemnik - film wojenny, USA 1990 21:05 Zdobywca - pr. rozrywk. 21:35 Extraklasa - ma- gazyn 22:05 Pogromcy zła - serial 22:50 Doprowadzony siłą 23:20 Czę- ści ciała - film erot. USA 0:35 Po- ńczochy Gochy 1:05 W kręgu zbro- dni - film sensac. wł. 1991 Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Voltron (83) - serial animowany, Japonia 1984 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 Tom i Jerry (35) - serial animowany, USA 1990-93 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.50 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 08.00 Allo, Allo (46) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1984-92, wyk. Gordon Kaye, Carmen Silvera, Vicki Michelle, Francesca Gonshaw (25 min) 08.30 Herkules (Hercules 3) (1) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1996, wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Anthony Quinn, Renne O'Connor, Tobert Trebor (50 min) (powt.) 09.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (Wild Angel) (6) 09.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (Wild Angel) (6) - telenowela, Argentyna 1999, reż. Hernan Abrahamsohn, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Facundo Arana, Fernanda Mistral, Veronica Vieyra (50 min) (powt.) 10.30 Luz Maria (132) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) (powt.) 11.30 Karolina w mieście (Caroline in the City) (22/25) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, wyk. Lea Thompson, Eric Lutes, Malcolm Gets, Amy Pietz (25 min) 12.00 (KS) Najdroższy tatuś (Daddy Dearest) (12/13) - serial komediowy, USA 1993-4, wyk. Richard Lewis, Don Rickles, Marie Christine, Renee Taylor (30 min) 12.30 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 13.30 Świat według Kiepskich (35) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Okik Khamidov, wyk. Andrzej Grabowowski, Marzena Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk (25 min) (powt) 14.00 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 14.30 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.00 Johnny Bravo (8/13) - serial animowany, USA 1997-98 (25 min) (dubbing) 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (New Adventures of Robin Hood 2) (19/20) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, wyk. John Bradley, Barbara Griffin, Richard Ashton, Martyn Ellis (45 min) 16.45 Z głową w chmurach (Walking the Clouds) (23) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 2000, reż. Denis Carvalho/Jose Luiz Villamarin, wyk. Marco Nanni, Debora Bloch, Marcos Palmeira, Claudio Marzo (45 min) 17.45 Luz Maria (133) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) 18.35 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (Wild Angel) (7) - telenowela, Argentyna 1999, reż. Hernan Abrahamsohn, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Facundo Arana, Fernanda Mistral, Veronica Vieyra (50 min) 20.00 Graczykowie (27) - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) 20.30 FILM TYGODNIA: Rodzina Addamsów (Addams Family) - horror, USA 1991, reż. Barry Sonnenfeld, wyk. Anjelica Huston, Raul Julia, Christopher Lloyd, Dan Hedaya (95 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 22.25 Telewizyjne Biuro Śledcze - magazyn kryminalny 22.55 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.15 Prognoza pogody 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.40 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 00.10 Super Express TV 00.30 Pożegnanie (przerwa techniczna) Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.00 Passioni - telenowela, Włochy 1992 12.50 Top Shop 17.55 Przysmaki życia - talk show 18.55 Passioni - telenowela, Włochy 1992 19.45 Top Shop 21.15 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela, Brazylia 22.20 Top Shop 00.30 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07.30 Kontakt - magazyn 08.00 Dania - film dokumentalny, Dania 09.00 Projektanci dla świata - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 09.30 Islam (2) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 10.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Amerykańskie wakacje - serial dokumentalny, USA 1999 12.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 Sport - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 13.30 Dzisiejsza Wielka Brytania - magazyn 14.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 14.45 Lord - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Amerykańskie wakacje - serial dokumentalny, USA 1999 16.30 Jednym śladem - mag. motor. Polska 17.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 17.30 Amerykańscy prezydenci - film dokumentalny, USA 18.00 Skansen - podróż po Szwecji - film dokumentalny, Szwecja 18.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Spotkania z Japonią - magazyn 20.30 Sposób na bestseller - film obyczajowy, USA 22.00 Telezakupy Mango - magazyn reklamowy 23.00 Jednym śladem - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.30 Ubiegłej nocy (The Night Before) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1988, reż. Thom Eberhard, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Lori Loughlin, Theresa Saldana, Trinidad Silva (85 min) Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 10.00 Atomix 12.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: Iron Maiden 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 A:20 - najlepsze wideoklipy 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Night Mix 00.00 MC2: Techno, dance i disco 01.00 Atomix Komedia 07.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 08.00 Żandarm się żeni (Le gendarme se marie) - komedia, Francja 1968, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Genevieve Grad, Jean Lefebre, Claude Gensac (86 min) 09.30 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 10.00 Dziewczyna z doliny (Valley Girl) - komedia, USA 1983, reż. Martha Coolidge, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Deborah Foreman, Colleen Camp, Frederic Forrest (83 min) 11.40 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 12.10 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 12.40 Milion Madigana (Madigan's Millions) - film sensacyjny, USA 1968, reż. Stanley Prager, wyk. Franco Fabrizi, Riccardo Garrone, Dustin Hoffman, Elsa Martinelli (89 min) 14.10 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 14.40 Nazywają mnie Trinity (They Call Me Trinity) - western, Włochy 1971, reż. E. B. Clucher, wyk. Terence Hill, Bud Spencer, Farley Granger, Gisela Hahn (109 min) 16.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 17.00 Junior - program rozrywkowy 17.30 Bilard z przekrętem (Rack Up) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1996, reż. Enrico Coletti, wyk. Franco Nero, Ruth Gabriel, Imanol Arias, Antonio Valero (91 min) 19.20 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 19.50 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 20.20 Grzeszna dniem i nocą (Le veilleur de nuit) - komedia erotyczna, Francja 1996, reż. Philippe de Broca, wyk. Philippe Noiret, Sabine Azema, Eric Metayer, Catherine Arditi (75 min) 21.40 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 22.10 Wszystko na opak (La pagaille) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1990, reż. Pascal Thomas, wyk. Francois Perier, Remy Girard, Patric Chesnais, Sabine Haudepin (97 min) 23.50 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 00.20 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 00.50 Gwiazda Indii (Star of India) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1954, reż. Arthur Lubin, wyk. Cornel Wilde, Jean Wallace, Herbert Lom (84 min) 02.20 Zakończenie programu Dla Ciebie 06.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 06.30 Tylko dla dam - magazyn 07.00 Droga do Avonlea - serial obyczajowy 08.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 09.00 Przecież jesteśmy dorośli (Les grandes personnes) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1994, reż. Daniel Moosmann, wyk. Caroline Tresca, Jean Barney, Marc Duret, Alain Stern (90 min) 10.35 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 11.05 Na topie - magazyn rozrywkowy 11.35 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 12.05 Droga do Avonlea - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 14.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 15.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Drogi Olivier: Za kulisami - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Tylko dla dam - magazyn 17.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 18.00 Na topie - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.30 Kuba zaprasza - magazyn 19.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 20.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Na ratunek rodzinie (Family Rescue) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Graeme Campbell, wyk. George C. Scott, Ally Sheedy, Rachael Leigh Cook, Don Diamont (88 min) 22.30 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 23.00 Lobby, kulisy władzy - serial obyczajowy 00.00 Na ratunek rodzinie (Family Rescue) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Graeme Campbell, wyk. George C. Scott, Ally Sheedy, Rachael Leigh Cook, Don Diamont (88 min) 01.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 02.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 03.00 Zakończenie programu HBO 06.30 Miejski obłęd (Mad City) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Constantin Costa-Gavras, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, John Travolta, Mia Kirshner, Alan Alda (114 min) 08.20 Gliniarze z Los Angeles (1) - film dokumentalny, USA 09.15 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 09.40 Żelazną ręką - film historyczny, Polska 1989, reż. Ryszard Ber, wyk. Jerzy Kryszak, Halina Labonarska, Krzysztof Kolberger (105 min) 11.25 Flubber - film przygodowy, USA 1997, reż. Les Mayfield, wyk. Robin Williams, Marcia Gay Harden, Christopher McDonald, Wil Wheaton (90 min) 13.00 Roszada serc (Two of Hearts) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1999, reż. F. Harvey Frost, wyk. Rob Stewart, Marla Maples (90 min) 14.35 Trzech mężczyzn i noga (Three Man and a Leg) - komedia, Włochy 1997, reż. Giacomo, wyk. Aldo II, Giovanni II, Carlo Croccolo, Maria-Pia Casilio (100 min) 16.15 Niewinni czarodzieje - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1960, reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Tadeusz Łomnicki, Zbigniew Cybulski, Krystyna Stypułkowska, Kalina Jędrusik (90 min) 17.40 Splash - komedia, USA 1984, reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Tom Hanks, Daryl Hannah, John Candy, Eugene Levy (111 min) 19.30 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Kevin Bacon - magazyn filmowy 20.00 Miejski obłęd (Mad City) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Constantin Costa-Gavras, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, John Travolta, Mia Kirshner, Alan Alda (114 min) 21.50 Ucieczka (Run) - thriller, USA 1990, reż. Geoff Burrowes, wyk. Patrick Dempsey, Kelly Preston, Ken Pogue, Alan C Peterson (87 min) 23.20 Jubilerka (Price above Rubies) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Boaz Yakin, wyk. Rennee Zellweger, Christopher Eccleston (111 min) 01.15 Bezgraniczne oddanie (Dearly Devoted) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Steve Cohen, wyk. Rose McGowan, Alex McArthur, Phil Morris, Julie Nickson (88 min) 02.45 Johnny Skidmarks - thriller, USA 1998, reż. John Raffo, wyk. Peter Gallagher, Frances McDormand, John Lithgow, John Kapelos (96 min) 04.20 Splash - komedia, USA 1984, reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Tom Hanks, Daryl Hannah, John Candy, Eugene Levy (111 min) Planete 06.55 Podróże dookoła świata - Hollywood 07.20 Amerykański Cezar (2/5): Zielone piekło 08.10 Sekrety płetwali błękitnych 09.05 Wielkie koleje świata: Z Guantanamo do Pinar del Rio 10.00 Aktualności z przeszłości (71) 10.55 John Galliano - kreator mody 11.50 Antarktyda, przepustka do wieczności 13.25 Wielkie wystawy: Joshua Reynolds 13.50 Historia corridy 14.45 Ginące kultury (9/13): Israelitas z Peru 15.15 Prekursorzy (9/12): Fairey Rotodyne 16.05 Donka - afrykański szpital 17.05 Potępione miasto 18.00 Atepa - budowniczy 18.55 Chile - jaguar czy kociak? 20.00 Sklep (2/6): Duży problem 20.30 Tabala - rytm wiatru 21.25 Śmierć demokraty 22.20 Na tropach przyrody: Do ostatniego tchnienia 22.45 Obóz koncentracyjny w Drancy 23.40 Dietrich Fisher - Dieskau - Lekcja pierwsza: Robert Schumann 00.40 Dom na kółkach Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.30 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 10.10 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 1988 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 12.30 Teleshopping 13.00 Ty albo nikt - telenowela, Argentyna 13.30 Film dokumentalny 14.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 17.00 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 17.30 Ty albo nikt - telenowela, Argentyna 18.00 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 1988 19.00 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 20.00 Podejrzenie (Suspicion) - thriller, USA 1941, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Cary Grant, Joan Fontaine, Cedric Hardwicke, Nigel Bruce (99 min) 22.20 Bezgraniczny strach - film fabularny 00.00 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny 01.00 Program muzyczny TVN 6.05 Anna - telenowela 6.55 Telesklep 7.15 Dennis rozrabiaka - serial anim. 7.40 Łebski Harry - serial anim. 8.00 Inspektor Gadget (1) - serial anim. 8.25 Maska - serial anim. 8.50 Telesklep 9.05 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę - serial 9.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10.50 Kłamstwo i miłość - telenowela 11.35 Telesklep 12.05 Angela (10) - serial 12.55 Miasteczko (11) - serial 13.25 Ładny dom - serial dok. 13.55 Dennis rozrabiaka - serial anim. 14.20 Łebski Harry - serial anim. 14.45 Inspektor Gadget (l) - serial anim. 15.10 Magazyn NBA 15.40 Pełna chata - serial 16.10 TVN Fakty Regionalne 16.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji 18.05 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.35 Angela - serial 20.30 Albo on, albo my - film sensac., USA 22.20 Cela nr - reportaż 22.50 TVN Fakty 22.55 Kropka nad i - program public. 23.20 Norman w tarapatach - serial 23.50 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji 0.20 Supergliny - magazyn 0.50 Automaniak - magazyn 1.20 Granie na zawołanie TV 4 06.00 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 07.00 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (46) - serial animowany, Japonia 09.00 Latający dom (Flying House) (46) - serial animowany, USA 1983 09.30 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (6) - serial animowany 10.00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (JAG) (17) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996-99, reż. Donald Bellisario, wyk. David James Elliott, Cathrine Bell, Andrea Parker, Kane Picoy (50 min) 11.00 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (26) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa (46) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) (powt.) 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (91,92) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 13.00 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.25 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 14.15 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 14.45 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 15.45 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (47) - serial animowany, Japonia 16.15 Latający dom (Flying House) (47) - serial animowany, USA 1983 16.45 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (7) - serial animowany 17.15 Młody Herkules (Young Hercules) (18) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Chris Graves, wyk. Ryan Gosling, Dean O'Gorman, Chris Conrad, Kevin Smith (25 min) 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (The Adventures of Sinbad) (18) - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Clay Boris/Neill Fearnley, wyk. Zen Gesner, Jacqueline Collen (45 min) 18.55 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (93,94) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 Dziennik 20.10 Czułość i kłamstwa (47) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 20.40 Ally McBeal (19) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Calista Flockhart, Gil Bellows, Courtney Thorne-Smith, Greg German (90 min) 21.35 TP S.A. Music & Film Festival: Vonda Shepard (1) - koncert 22.30 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 23.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.10 W mroku dnia (Black Day Blue Night) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. J.S. Cardone, wyk. Mia Sara, Michelle Forbes, J.T. Walsh, Tim Guinee (89 min) 01.00 Czułość i kłamstwa (47) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 01.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.40 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 02.40 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 03.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Zobacz to - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Zbliżenia - magazyn 08:05 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn 08.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (Kommissar Schimpanski) (8-ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (46 min) 11.20 (WP) Podwodny świat - film dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Andre Gide - film dokumentalny, Francja 1996 12.30 (WP) Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 13.30 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 15:30 Studio sport 16:00 Zbliżenia - magazyn 16:05 Klan - telenowela 16:30 Magazyn bydgoski 17:00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn 17:30 Artus - magazyn 18:00 Zbliżenia - magazyn 18:20 Kąt widzenia - pr. public. 18:30 Panorama 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21:30 Kąt widzenia - pr. public 21:45 Zbliżenia - magazyn 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 22.55 (WP) Taka jest szkoła - program edukacyjny 23.10 (WP) Pogranicze w ogniu (9/24) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1988, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Olaf Lubaszenko, Andrzej Butruk, Mikołaj Radwan (56 min) TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Zobacz to - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (Kommissar Schimpanski) (8-ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (46 min) 11.20 (WP) Podwodny świat - film dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Andre Gide - film dokumentalny, Francja 1996 12.30 (WP) Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 13.30 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 15.30 Pół godziny dla rodziny (powt.) 16.00 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Gdański Dywanik - program publicystyczny 16.45 Kontury - magazyn kulturalny 17.00 Tygodnik gospodarczy - magazyn (powt.) 17.15 Studio Trójki 17.30 %0 lat na scenie Lucyny Legut - reportaż 17.50 Podać rękę 18.00 Panorama - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Masz prawo być bezpieczny 18.50 Studio Trójki 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Panorama morza 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 22.55 (WP) Taka jest szkoła - program edukacyjny 23.10 (WP) Pogranicze w ogniu (9/24) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1988, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Olaf Lubaszenko, Andrzej Butruk, Mikołaj Radwan (56 min) 00.05 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 07.00 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Zobacz to - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Sport opolski 08.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (Kommissar Schimpanski) (8-ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (46 min) 11.20 (WP) Podwodny świat - film dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Andre Gide - film dokumentalny, Francja 1996 12.30 (WP) Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 13.30 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 15.30 Przygody Robin Hooda - serial dla dzieci 16.00 Na sygnale - magazyn policyjny 16.15 Zbliżenia 16.30 Flesz - Aktualności 16.35 Podróż...Podróż na Florydę i Savannah - serial dokumentalny 17.00 Kram - magazyn konsumenta 17.30 Schlesische Wochenschau - magazyn mniejszości niemieckiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Obserwatorium - program K. Durczoka 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 21.45 Porozmawiajmy - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 22.55 (WP) Taka jest szkoła - program edukacyjny 23.10 (WP) Pogranicze w ogniu (9/24) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1988, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Olaf Lubaszenko, Andrzej Butruk, Mikołaj Radwan (56 min) 00.10 Zakończenie programu PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Zobacz to - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Teleskop 08:10 I żartem i serio 08.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (Kommissar Schimpanski) (8-ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (46 min) 11.20 (WP) Podwodny świat - film dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Andre Gide - film dokumentalny, Francja 1996 12.30 (WP) Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 13.30 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 15:30 źródło - magazyn 15:55 Kwadrans akademicki 16:10 Mała czarna z TV Poznań 16:20 Teleskop 16:45 Co, gdzie, kiedy 16:50 Klan - telenowela 17:15 Afisz - magazyn 17:30 Rozmaitości wielkopolskie 17:45 Spojrzenia - magazyn 17:55 Paragraf - magazyn 18:00 Teleskop 18:20 Teleskop miejski 18:30 Oto moto - magazyn 18:50 Mediagraf 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21:30 Teleskop 21:55 Sport - wiadomości 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 22.55 (WP) Taka jest szkoła - program edukacyjny 23.10 (WP) Pogranicze w ogniu (9/24) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1988, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Olaf Lubaszenko, Andrzej Butruk, Mikołaj Radwan (56 min) TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Zobacz to - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Kwadrans z posłem 08.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (Kommissar Schimpanski) (8-ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (46 min) 11.20 (WP) Podwodny świat - film dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Andre Gide - film dokumentalny, Francja 1996 12.30 (WP) Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 13.30 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 15.30 Muzyczne prezentacje 16.00 Poza miastem - magazyn o sprawach wsi 16.15 Aktualności 16.25 Kalendarium 16.30 Zdrowie i medycyna - magazyn medyczny 16.45 Wieża - teleturniej 17.15 Czas dla telewidzów - program interwencyjny 17.30 Studio Krosno - magazyn reporterów 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Muzyczna skrzynka 18.30 Dziennikarze pytają - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Toczy się życie - reportaż 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 22.55 (WP) Taka jest szkoła - program edukacyjny 23.10 (WP) Pogranicze w ogniu (9/24) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1988, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Olaf Lubaszenko, Andrzej Butruk, Mikołaj Radwan (56 min) 00.05 Program na środę TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Zobacz to - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Kronika 08.05 Magazyn reporterów 08.25 Zbliżenia 08.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (Kommissar Schimpanski) (8-ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (46 min) 11.20 (WP) Podwodny świat - film dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Andre Gide - film dokumentalny, Francja 1996 12.30 (WP) Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 13.30 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 15.35 Nasze sprawy 16.10 Kronika 16.15 Arka - magazyn katolicki 16.45 Gość dnia 16.50 Rozmowy o ewangelii 17.00 Rozmaitości kulturalne 17.15 Reportaż z regionu 17.30 Magazyn morski 17.50 Zbliżenia 18.00 Kronika 18.20 O tym się mówi 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Kronika 21.55 Program na środę 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 22.55 (WP) Taka jest szkoła - program edukacyjny 23.10 (WP) Pogranicze w ogniu (9/24) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1988, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Olaf Lubaszenko, Andrzej Butruk, Mikołaj Radwan (56 min) TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Zobacz to - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (Kommissar Schimpanski) (8-ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (46 min) 11.20 (WP) Podwodny świat - film dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Andre Gide - film dokumentalny, Francja 1996 12.30 (WP) Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 13.30 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 15.30 Dziewczyna i chłopak (6-ost.): Tomek i Tosia - serial przygodowy, Polska 1978, reż. Stanisław Loth, wyk. Stanisław Mikulski, Barbara Sołtysik, Wojciech Sieniawski, Anna Sieniawska (44 min) 16.20 Drogi wodne - program przyrodniczy 16.55 Halo krzyżówka - teleturniej 17.15 Układamy-wygrywamy - program dla młodzieży 17.25 Fakty flesz 17.30 Kto za?, kto przeciw?, kto się wstrzymał? 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.15 Prognoza pogody 18.20 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Profesor Miodek opowiada 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Bliżej Europy 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 22.55 (WP) Taka jest szkoła - program edukacyjny 23.10 (WP) Pogranicze w ogniu (9/24) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1988, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Olaf Lubaszenko, Andrzej Butruk, Mikołaj Radwan (56 min) TVP Regionalna 07.00 Przygody Oggy'ego (3/13) - serial animowany (21 min) (dubbing) 07.35 Zobacz to (7/13) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1997 08.00 OTV 08.30 Sport na luzie - magazyn 08.45 To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 Niezapomniana (231,232/235) - telenowela 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Komisarz Szympański (Kommissar Schimpanski) (8-ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (46 min) 11.20 Podwodny świat - serial dokumentalny, USA 11.35 Andre Gide - film dokumentalny, Francja 1996 12.30 Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - program dla dzieci 13.00 Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 Eastenders (52/130) - telenowela 15.00 Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 15.30 OTV 19.00 Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn publicystyczny 19.30 Przygody Oggy'ego (3/13) - serial animowany (21 min) (dubbing) 20.00 Rytmy buszu (26-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 20.30 Niezapomniana (231,232/235) - telenowela 21.30 OTV 22.00 Eastenders (52/130) - telenowela 22.30 To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 22.55 Taka jest szkoła - program edukacyjny 23.10 Pogranicze w ogniu (9/24) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1988, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Olaf Lubaszenko, Andrzej Butruk, Mikołaj Radwan (56 min) 00.10 Zakończenie programu TV Vigor 06.00 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 07.00 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (46) - serial animowany, Japonia 09.00 Latający dom (Flying House) (46) - serial animowany, USA 1983 09.30 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (6) - serial animowany 10.00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (JAG) (17) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996-99, reż. Donald Bellisario, wyk. David James Elliott, Cathrine Bell, Andrea Parker, Kane Picoy (50 min) 11.00 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (26) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa (46) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) (powt.) 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (91,92) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 13.00 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.25 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 14.15 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 14.45 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 15.45 Magazyn sportowy 16.15 Latający dom (Flying House) (47) - serial animowany, USA 1983 16.45 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (7) - serial animowany 17.15 Młody Herkules (Young Hercules) (18) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Chris Graves, wyk. Ryan Gosling, Dean O'Gorman, Chris Conrad, Kevin Smith (25 min) 17.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 18.00 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (The Adventures of Sinbad) (18) - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Clay Boris/Neill Fearnley, wyk. Zen Gesner, Jacqueline Collen (45 min) 18.55 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (93,94) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 Dziennik 20.10 Czułość i kłamstwa (47) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 20.40 Ally McBeal (19) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Calista Flockhart, Gil Bellows, Courtney Thorne-Smith, Greg German (90 min) 21.35 TP S.A. Music & Film Festival: Vonda Shepard (1) - koncert 22.30 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 23.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.10 W mroku dnia (Black Day Blue Night) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. J.S. Cardone, wyk. Mia Sara, Michelle Forbes, J.T. Walsh, Tim Guinee (89 min) 01.00 Czułość i kłamstwa (47) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 01.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.40 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 02.40 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 03.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04.15 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 04.30 Magazyn sportowy (powt.) 05.00 Program na środę 05.05 Infokanał TV 51 Zielona Góra 07.10 Telewizyjny Informator Reklamowy 07.15 Informacje TV-51 (powt.) 07.25 Telewizyjny Informator Reklamowy 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (46) - serial animowany, Japonia 09.00 Latający dom (Flying House) (46) - serial animowany, USA 1983 09.30 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (6) - serial animowany 10.00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (JAG) (17) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996-99, reż. Donald Bellisario, wyk. David James Elliott, Cathrine Bell, Andrea Parker, Kane Picoy (50 min) 11.00 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (26) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa (46) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) (powt.) 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (91,92) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 13.00 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.25 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 14.15 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 14.45 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 15.45 Redakcja katolicka 16.15 Latający dom (Flying House) (47) - serial animowany, USA 1983 16.45 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (7) - serial animowany 17.15 Młody Herkules (Young Hercules) (18) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Chris Graves, wyk. Ryan Gosling, Dean O'Gorman, Chris Conrad, Kevin Smith (25 min) 17.45 Informacje TV-51 i Sport 18.00 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (The Adventures of Sinbad) (18) - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Clay Boris/Neill Fearnley, wyk. Zen Gesner, Jacqueline Collen (45 min) 18.55 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (93,94) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 Dziennik 20.10 Czułość i kłamstwa (47) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 20.40 Ally McBeal (19) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Calista Flockhart, Gil Bellows, Courtney Thorne-Smith, Greg German (90 min) 21.35 TP S.A. Music & Film Festival: Vonda Shepard (1) - koncert 22.30 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 23.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.10 W mroku dnia (Black Day Blue Night) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. J.S. Cardone, wyk. Mia Sara, Michelle Forbes, J.T. Walsh, Tim Guinee (89 min) 01.00 Czułość i kłamstwa (47) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 01.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.40 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 02.40 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 03.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04.15 Informacje TV-51 i Sport (powt.) 04.30 Telewizyjny informator reklamowy Eurosport 08.30 (P) Piłka nożna: Mecze towarzyskie przed Euro 2000 (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.00 (P) Świat żeglarstwa - magazyn 10.30 Gimnastyka artystyczna: ME w Saragossie (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12.00 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu - ćwierćfinały 20.00 (P) Drużyna marzeń (12): Przedstawienie całej Drużyny marzeń - magazyn piłkarski 20.30 (P) Piłka nożna: Legendy Mistrzostw Europy 21.30 (P) (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski Francja - Maroko 23.30 (P) Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu (wydarzenia dnia) 00.30 (P) Golf: US PGA Tour - turniej Kemper Open w Potomac (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.30 Zakończenie programu ARD 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Praktyka Bülowbogen - telenowela, Niemcy 09.55 Prognoza pogody 10.00 Wiadomości 10.03 Brisant (powt.) 10.25 The Legend of Gatorface - film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Vic Sarin, wyk. John White, Dan Warry-Smith, Charlotte Sullivan, Gordon Michael Woolvett (90 min) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Bufet ARD - magazyn rozmaitości 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Wiadomości 14.03 Skrzynka życzeń - talk show 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Przygoda z naturą: Selous - zapomniany rajski ogród - film dokumentalny 16.00 Fliege, czyli mucha - talk show 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 17.43 Informacje regionalne 17.55 Zakazana miłość - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 18.25 Marienhof - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 18.55 Komisariat w wielkim mieście - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Na własne ryzyko - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 21.05 Wyszukiwarka Rudiego - program rozrywkowy 21.30 Komix - program muzyczny, prowadzi Jürgen von der Lippe 22.30 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 23.00 Boulevard Bio - talk show 00.00 Prawie jak w domu - serial komediowy, USA 00.25 Magazyn nocny 00.45 The Cobweb - melodramat, USA 1955, reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Richard Widmark, Lauren Bacall, Charles Boyer, Lillian Gish (119 min) 02.45 Magazyn nocny (powt.) 03.05 Fliege, czyli mucha (powt.) 04.05 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Europy - magazyn krajoznawczy (powt.) 04.25 Poradnik ARD: prawo (powt.) 04.55 Plus minus (powt.) Arte 19.00 Archimedes - magazyn popularnonaukowy 19.45 Arte Info - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 20.15 360° - reportaż GEO: Na tropie sprawcy 20.45 Życie za drutem kolczasym. Granice między Izraelitami i Arabami - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 2000 21.45 Autyzm - historia choroby - film dokumentalny, Francja 2000 22.40 Most do was - portret autystki - film dokumentalny, Francja/USA 2000 23.40 Spójrzcie na mnie - film dokumentaalny, Dania 1997 00.40 Nanu lub Gaëlle - film obyczajowy, Francja 1997, reż. Christiane Francois, wyk. Magali Pillard-Godenne, Blandine Lenoir, Cindy Barthelemy (88 min) (powt.) 02.10 Marzenia o ziemi - film dokumentalny, Francja 1999 (powt.) PRO 7 05.35 Galileo (powt.) 05.55 s.a.m. (powt.) 06.45 taff (powt.) 07.15 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 07.40 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 08.05 Katts and Dog - serial kryminalny, Kanada 1988 08.35 Kto tu rządzi? - serial komediowy, USA 1991 09.00 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1988 09.35 Wybierz mnie (Let It Be Me) - komedia, USA 1995 (powt.) 11.10 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1994 12.05 The Practice - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 13.00 s.a.m. - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck - talk show 16.00 Nicole - talk show 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.30 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy, USA 1989 18.00 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 19.00 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 19.30 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998 22.20 Reportaż ProSieben - magazyn reporterów 22.45 Ekstremalne warunki pogodowe - film dokumentalny, USA 1996 23.40 Morderstwo - serial kryminalny, USA 1995 00.30 Z archiwum X - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999 01.25 Siedem dni - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998 02.15 MAX (powt.) 02.40 Arabella Kiesbauer (powt.) 03.30 Andreas Türck (powt.) 04.20 Nicole (powt.) RTL 06.00 Punkt 6 - magazyn informacyjny 06.30 Dzień dobry Niemcy - magazyn regionalny 07.00 Punkt 7 - magazyn informacyjny 07.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.00 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.30 Golden Palace - serial komediowy, USA 1992/93 09.00 Mary Tyler Moore Show - serial komediowy, USA 1970/77 10.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1996/97 10.30 Sabrina - talk show 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Oliver Geissen Show - talk show 14.00 Birte Karalus - talk show 15.00 Bärbel Schäfer - talk show 16.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 17.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 17.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 18.00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn regionalny 18.30 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn sensacji 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 20.15 Medicopter 117 - liczy się każde życie - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1998 21.45 W imieniu prawa - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 2000 22.15 Quincy - serial kryminalny, USA 1982/83 23.15 Magnum - serial kryminalny, USA 1983/88 00.10 Wiadomości 00.40 Golden Palace - serial komediowy, USA 1992/93 (powt.) 01.10 Mary Tyler Moore Show - serial obyczajowy, USA 1970/77 (powt.) 02.00 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 02.50 Wiadomości 03.20 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.10 Birte Karalus (powt.) 05.10 Expolsiov - Weekend (powt.) RTL 2 05.40 -08.10 Seriale animowane 08.10 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 (powt.) 09.05 Złączeni na zawsze - serial komediowy, USA 1995/99 (powt.) 09.30 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 10.00 Call TV - teleturniej 12.55 -17.00 Seriale animowane 17.00 Złączeni na zawsze - serial komediowy, USA 1995/99 17.30 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1991 18.00 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 18.30 The Single Guy - serial komediowy, USA 1995/97 19.00 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Big Brother - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 2000 21.05 Najgłupsze przestępstwa na świecie - program dokumentalny 22.05 Exklusiv: Szalone przyjęcia w Niemczech - reportaż 22.55 Die Redaktion Special - magazyn reporterów 00.00 Peep! - magazyn erotyczny (powt.) 01.00 Pamiętniki czerwonego pantofelka - serial erotyczny, USA 1992 01.35 Big Brother - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 2000 (powt.) 02.25 Więzy krwi (Kindred: The Embrace) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995 03.20 Iron Monkey 2 - eastern, USA 1987, reż. Jua Lu Jiang, wyk. Donnie Yen, Billy Chow, Wu Ma, Yuen Man Ching, Chang Jian Li (105 min) (powt.) 05.00 Duckman - serial komediowy, USA 1994/95 3SAT 07.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę (powt.) 09.45 nano (powt.) 10.15 Magazyn europejski - magazyn informacyjny 10.45 ORF-Talkshow 11.55 Temat - magazyn polityczny 12.40 Stara blacha - młoda miłość - miniatury dokumentalne 12.45 Gdy gra muzyczka: Burgenland - program muzyczny 13.30 Radość podróżowania: Malediwy - magazyn 14.00 Migawki z Austrii - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 Wyznania hochsztaplera Felixa Krulla (Bekenntnisse des Hochstaplers Felix Krull) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1957, reż. Kurt Hoffmann, wyk. Horst Buchholz, Liselotte Pulver, Paul Dahlke, Werner Hinz (90 min) 16.10 Zobacz w kinie - magazyn filmowy 16.15 David Livingstone - film dokumentalny 17.00 Delektujemy się niemieckimi potrawami - magazyn kulinarny 17.30 Migawki z Niemiec - program dokumentalny 18.00 Świat nad Leine - reportaż ZDF 18.30 nano - magazyn popularnonaukowy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Czas na kulturę - magazyn 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Rzeźnicy (Die Metzger) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Samir, wyk. Wilfried Dziallas, Katja Studt, Brigitte Büttrich, Kazim Demir (87 min) 21.45 To Speak - film krótkometrażowy, Belgia 1998 (14 min) 22.00 Wiadomości 22.25 Taafe Fanga - film obyczajowy, Mali/Franc./Niem. 1997, reż. Adama Drabo, wyk. Fanta Berete, Ramata Drabo, Ibrahim S. Koita, Helene Diarra (99 min) 00.05 A' propos filmu - magazyn filmowy 00.35 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 00.40 10 przed 10 - magazyn informacyjny 01.05 nano (powt.) 01.35 Czas na kulturę (powt.) 02.15 Szwajcaria Północna - film dokumentalny (powt.) 02.45 Współcześni: Lea Wyler - film dokumentalny 03.15 ORF Talkshow (powt.) 04.25 Migawki z Niemiec (powt.) VOX 06.20 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1992/99 06.55 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 07.30 Magazyn reklamowy 09.15 Wiegandowie budują dom - serial dokumentalny 09.20 21, Jump Street - serial kryminalny, USA 1987/91 (powt.) 10.20 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 11.20 Seventh Heaven - serial familijny, USA 1997/99 12.15 Wysoka fala - serial kryminalny, Australia/USA/Niemcy 1994 (powt.) 13.10 21, Jump Street - serial kryminalny, USA 1987/91 14.05 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 14.35 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 15.05 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 16.05 Seventh Heaven - serial familijny, USA 1997/99 17.00 Wysoka fala - serial kryminalny, Australia/USA/Niemcy 1994 17.55 Wiadomości 18.20 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.20 Masz brzmienie? - quiz muzyczny 20.15 20.13 - morderstwo w błysku fleszów (20.13 - Mord im Blitzlicht) - thriller, Niemcy/Kanada/Francja 1999, reż. John Bradshaw, wyk. Thomas Heinze, Natasha Lindinger, Leah Pinsent, Michael Morris (90 min) 22.05 Ally McBeal - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/98 23.00 Profiler - serial kryminalny, USA 1996/99 23.55 Wiadomości 00.05 Nemesis 3 - film SF, USA 1995, reż. Albert Pyun, wyk. Sue Price, Norbert Weisser, Xavier Decline, Sharon Bruneau (85 min) 01.40 Ally McBeal - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/98 (powt.) 02.35 auto motor und sport tv - magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 04.40 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 05.30 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych ZDF 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Pełen dzbanek, Zuzanno - magazyn poranny 10.00 Wiadomości 10.03 Lekarz kobiecy dr Markus Merthin - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 10.50 Lekarz z gór - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 11.35 Na zdrowie! - magazyn medyczny 12.00 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Międzynarodowe Mistrzostwa Francji - relacja z kortów Roland Garros w Paryżu 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Halo Niemcy - magazyn aktualności 17.45 Ludzie dzisiaj 18.00 Heiner Lauterbach - Eurocop w Kolonii - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1988 19.00 Wiadomości 19.25 girl friends - serdeczna przyjaźń - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 20.15 Cudowny świat: Rekin tygrysi - drapieżca z głębin - film dokumentalny 21.00 Frontalnie - magazyn publicystyczny 21.45 Wiadomości 22.15 37 stopni: Praca przy kościach - film dokumentalny 22.45 Bramki bez terror - film dokumentalny 23.15 Faust - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1995 00.15 Wiadomości 00.30 The History Channel: Napoleon - magazyn historyczny 01.15 Nowość... - magazyn komputerowy 01.45 Kronika mistrzostw świata w piłce nożnej - program dokumentalny 03.25 Wiadomości 03.40 Pełen dzbanek, Zuzanno (powt.) 04.35 Straßenfeger 05.00 Halo Niemcy (powt.) VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą - program muzyczny 09.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 10.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 11.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Obrotowy klub - taneczny program Vivy (powt.) 14.00 Co jest grane? - magazyn światowych trendów 14.55 McClip Call - teledysk na życzenie 15.00 Interaktiv - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Viva hity: Gigi D'Agostino - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 18.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów: m.in. Ayman 19.00 Schlegl, pana kolej! - talk show 20.00 Film ab - magazyn (kino, premiery, festiwale, gwiazdy) 21.00 Planeta Viva: T Seven - magazyn muzyczny 22.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 23.00 Film ab - magazyn (kino, premiery, festiwale, gwiazdy) (powt.) 00.00 Berlinhouse - program muzyczny. Nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej: techno, trans, ambient, house (powt.) 01.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy MTV 05.00 Przeboje non stop 12.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 13.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 15.00 Total Request - teledyski na życzenie fanów 16.00 Say What? - teledyski z tekstami 17.00 Wybierz Mtv - magazyn muzyczny. Telemuzyczne propozycje widzów 18.00 Wiadomości 19.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 20.00 Top Selection - telewidzowie wybierają hity dnia 21.00 Mtv Football Short - wywiad. Rozmowy z największymi gwiazdami piłki nożnej. 21.30 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 00.00 Alternatywna nacja - nowości rockowej awangardy 02.00 Noc z teledyskami Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Lassie: Kośc niezgody 07.30 (P) Wishbone: Burza 08.00 (P) Hollywood Safari: Ucieczka 09.00 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 10.00 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Floryda, Everglades 10.30 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Homosassa na Florydzie 11.00 (P) Zig i Zag 11.30 (P) Ptasia telewizja 12.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Mój koń został porwany 12.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Szczenięca miłość 13.00 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 14.00 (P) Weterynarz 14.30 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Papua-Nowa Gwinea 15.00 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Kentucky - mamucie jaskinie 15.30 (P) Akwanauci 16.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Świnka, która sypiała w domu 16.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Dręczony koń 17.00 (P) Animal Planet prezentuje 19.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Wyspa zagubiona w czasie 20.00 (P) Niezwykłe podróże 21.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 22.00 (P) Niewyjaśnione zjawiska: Olbrzymia jaszczurka 22.30 (P) Wielka parada zwierząt: Zwierzęta sawanny 23.00 (P) Na ratunek! 00.00 (P) Lekarze zwierząt: Folwark zwierzęcy 00.30 (P) Lekarze zwierząt: Młodzi weterynarze 01.00 Zakończenie programu TVK Ostrowiec 08.20 Bellamy - serial kryminalny 10.15 II liga piłki nożnej: Stal Stalowa Wola - KSZO Ostrowiec Świętokrzyski 12.05 Świat dalekich podróży - serial krajoznawczy 12.30 Video wizyty - serial podróżniczy 12.55 Niezwykłe sporty 13.05 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 14.00 Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach, Przygody misia Colargola, Popeye Żeglarz - filmy dla dzieci 14.35 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 15.25 Studio Infor 16.00 Niebezpieczne kobiety - serial obyczajowy 16.45 Dwory i pałace Ziemi Szczecińskiej - program krajoznawczy 17.20 Teleserwis TVK Ostrowiec 17.35 Peter Gunn - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.00 Niezwykłe sporty 18.05 Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach, Przygody misia Colargola - filmy dla dzieci 18.35 Magazyn wędkarski 19.00 Życie zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 19.20 Nasze bociany - program przyrodniczy 19.30 Czy wiesz... - serial popularnonaukowy 19.45 Kwiaty, które mają duszę 20.00 Teleserwis TVK Ostrowiec 20.20 Bracia Karamazow (Bratya Karamazovy) (1) - dramat psychologiczny, ZSRR 1968, reż. Kirill Lavrov/Ivan Pyryer, wyk. Mikhail Ulyanov, Lionella Pyryeva, Kirill Lavrov, Mark Prudkin (95 min) 22.00 Morskie opowieści - film dokumentalny 22.35 Niezwykłe sporty TV Dami 08.00 Program muzyczny 08.20 Bellamy - serial kryminalny 09.10 Program muzyczny 10.15 Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach, Przygody misia Colargola, Popeye Żeglarz - filmy dla dzieci 10.45 Program muzyczny 11.00 Muzyka Ameryki - program muzyczny 12.05 Świat dalekich podróży - serial krajoznawczy 12.25 Video wizyty - serial podróżniczy 12.55 Niezwykłe sporty 13.05 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 14.00 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 14.50 Studio Infor 15.00 Mango 16.00 Niebezpieczne kobiety - serial obyczajowy 16.45 Dwory i pałace Ziemi Szczecińskiej - program krajoznawczy 17.00 Muzyczna Dami - program muzyczny 17.20 Teledziennik 18.05 Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach, Przygody misia Colargola - filmy dla dzieci 18.35 Magazyn wędkarski 18.55 Życie zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 19.15 Nasze bociany - program przyrodniczy 19.30 Czy wiesz... - serial popularnonaukowy 19.45 Kwiaty, które mają duszę 20.00 Teledziennik 20.20 Bracia Karamazow (Bratya Karamazovy) (1) - dramat psychologiczny, ZSRR 1968, reż. Kirill Lavrov/Ivan Pyryer, wyk. Mikhail Ulyanov, Lionella Pyryeva, Kirill Lavrov, Mark Prudkin (95 min) 22.00 Muzyczna Dami - program muzyczny 22.30 Teledziennik 23.00 Zakończenie programu Travel Channel 13.00 (P) Sekrety Indii: Himalaje (1) 13.30 (P) Kanadyjska uczta: Balsamiczny Vinegar 14.00 (P) Wirujący świat: USA 14.30 (P) Australijska panorama: Flinders Ranges 15.00 (P) Wielka wyprawa: Kedarnath 15.30 (P) Wyprawy wodne 16.00 (P) Wielka Brytania z lotu ptaka: Szlak South West Coast 17.00 (P) Avventura - sekrety kuchni włoskiej: Urbino 17.30 (P) Na horyzoncie: Dubaj 18.00 (P) W drodze: Lazurowe Wybrzeże - Francja 18.30 (P) Grubas w Wilts: Stonehenge i Równina Salisbury 19.00 (P) Smaki Włoch: Puglia (1) 19.30 (P) Tu i tam: Argentyna 20.00 (P) Bez nadbagażu: Amsterdam 20.30 (P) Lunch z Brianem Turnerem: Domowe wino i ser Cambridge 21.00 (P) Wirujący świat: USA 21.30 (P) W Portugalii: Alentejo 22.00 (P) Kolejowe przygody w Australii: Tasmania 23.00 (P) Tradycje i święta: Festiwal Wikingów 23.30 (P) Podróże marzeń: Mont Ventoux - biały szczyt Prowansji 00.00 (P) Wyprawy plemienne: Mursi - czwarty świat w Etiopii 00.30 W podróży...: Wakacje i Dubaj 01.00 Zakończenie programu ONYX 05.00 Przedtakt - Muzyka na dzień dobry - magazyn muzyczny 12.00 ONYX Voyage - Radość podróżowania - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 13.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 14.00 Pełne brzmienie - Muzyka, wywiady, nowinki - magazyn muzyczny 15.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 16.00 Pełne brzmienie - Muzyka i nie tylko - magazyn muzyczny 17.30 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 18.30 ONYX Jukebox - Przeboje na życzenie - magazyn muzyczny 19.00 ONYX Klasyka - Największe przeboje - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 ONYX Country Club - magazyn muzyczny 21.00 ONYX Special: Johnny Logan - program muzyczny 22.00 Muzyczne przytulanki - Muzyka i czułości - magazyn muzyczny 23.00 Senne nuty - Muzyka na dobranoc - magazyn muzyczny National Geographic 08.00 Sztuka walki 09.00 Granice możliwości: Skarby głębin 10.00 Granice możliwości: Balonem do księgi historii 10.30 Granice możliwości: Najniebezpieczniejszy skok na świecie 11.00 Regaty - pokonać siebie 12.00 Władcy pustyni 13.00 Rośliny mięsożerne 14.00 Sztuka walki 15.00 Granice możliwości: Skarby głębin 16.00 Granice możliwości: Balonem do księgi historii 16.30 Granice możliwości: Najniebezpieczniejszy skok na świecie 17.00 Regaty - pokonać siebie 18.00 Władcy pustyni 19.00 Kiwi - ptak Maorysów 19.30 Obżerać się jak głuptak 20.00 Bali - wyspa artystów 20.30 Rozbitkowie 21.00 Wyprawy: Detektywi przyrody 21.30 Obrońcy mórz: Rekiny wyspy Bimini 22.00 Tajemnice neandertalczyków 22.30 Wskazówki do przeszłości 23.00 Śladami mordercy: Na miejscu przestępstwa 00.00 Wybiła północ: Walenie 01.00 Bali - wyspa artystów 01.30 Rozbitkowie CARTOON NETWORK/TCM 04.00 CARTOON NETWORK - SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 04.30 Mrugający Bill 05.00 Czarodziejska karuzela 05.30 Tabaluga 06.00 Latające maszyny Dastardly'ego i Muttleya 06.30 Scooby i Scrappy Doo 07.00 Laboratorium Dextera 07.15 Johnny Bravo 07.30 To ja, łasiczka 07.45 Krowa i kurczak 08.00 Droopy - superdetektyw 08.30 Miś Yogi przedstawia 09.00 Jaskiniątka 09.30 Kipper 10.00 Żywiołki 10.30 Dink, mały dinozaur 11.00 Figle z Flintstonami 11.30 Odlotowe wyścigi 12.00 Kocia ferajna 12.30 Jetsonowie 13.00 Flintstonowie 13.30 13 demonów Scooby'ego Doo 14.00 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 14.30 Beetlejuice 15.00 Wampirzyca Mona 15.30 Scooby Doo 16.00 Maska 16.30 Animaniacy 17.00 Atomówki - uratować świat przed dobranocką 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies 18.30 Tom i Jerry 19.00 Flintstonowie 19.30 The Tex Avery Show. Przegląd dorobku artystycznego jednego z najznakomitszych twórców filmów animowanych w Hollywood. 20.00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM: Amerykanin w Paryżu (An American in Paris) - musical, USA 1951, reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Gene Kelly, Leslie Caron, Oscar Levant, Nina Foch (109 min) 21.55 Skarb Sierra Madre (The Treasure of the Sierra Madre) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1948, reż. John Huston, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Walter Huston, Tim Holt, Bruce Bennett (121 min) 00.00 Operacja Kusza (Operation Crossbow) - film sensacyjny, USA 1965, reż. Michael Anderson, wyk. Sophia Loren, George Peppard, Trevor Howard, Tom Courtenay (112 min) TV 5 EUROPE 04.00 Wiadomości 04.30 Dziennik 05.00 Wiadomości 05.05 Pytania TV5 - program publicystyczny 05.20 Dziennik 06.00 Wiadomości 06.15 Dziennik 06.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 Odkrycie - magazyn naukowy 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Zig Zag Cafe - program publicystyczny 10.00 Wiadomości 10.15 Jeśli napiszę - program publicystyczny 11.00 Claire Lamarche 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 100% pytań - teleturniej 12.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Wielkie zagadki nauki - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Wiadomości 14.15 Poulet au vinegre - film kryminalny, Francja 1995, reż. Claude Chabrol, wyk. Jean Poiret, Stephane Audran, Caroline Cellier, Pauline Laffont (110 min) 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Pytania TV5 - program publicystyczny 16.30 Taksówka do Ameryki 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Piramida - teleturniej 17.30 Pytania dla mistrza - teleturniej 18.00 Wiadomości 18.15 Poulet au vinegre - film kryminalny, Francja 1995, reż. Claude Chabrol, wyk. Jean Poiret, Stephane Audran, Caroline Cellier, Pauline Laffont (110 min) 20.00 Wiadomości tv szwajcarskiej 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 21.00 Wiadomości 21.05 Czas obecny - magazyn aktualności 22.00 Wiadomości 22.15 Julie Lescaut - serial kryminalny, Francja 1992 00.00 Wiadomości tv belgijskiej 00.30 Soir 3 01.00 Wiadomości 01.05 Julie Lescaut - serial kryminalny, Francja 1992 03.00 Wiadomości 03.05 Courant d'art - magazyn kulturalny 03.30 Alice - magazyn kulturalny 04.00 Zakończenie programu Wizja 1 07.30 The Monkees (53) - serial komediowy, USA 1966, reż. Robert Rafelson, wyk. David Jones, Mickey Dolenz, Peter Tork, Michael Nesmith (30 min) 08.00 W naszym kręgu (Breakers) (186) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 08.30 S±siedzi (Neighbours) - telenowela, Australia 1986, wyk. Alan Dale, Jason Donovan, Kylie Minogue, Craig McClachlan (30 min) 09.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 10.00 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować - program kulinarny 10.30 Metamorfoza - program rozrywkowy 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 12.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci (All My Children) (162) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Christopher Goutman, wyk. Julia Bavr, Michael Nader, Michael Knight, Kelly Ripa (50 min) 13.00 Cosby (23) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Madeline Kahn, Doug E. Doug (30 min) 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 14.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 15.00 W naszym kręgu (Breakers) (186) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 15.30 Drogie ¶więtoszki (Hollyoaks) (1) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1989, reż. Jenny Tammn, wyk. Jeremy Edwards, Shebah Ronay, Dannielle Brent, Mark Arends (30 min) 16.00 St Tropez (Saint Tropez) (49) - serial dla młodzieży, Francja, wyk. Adeline Blondieau, Benedicte Delmas, Romeo Sarfati, Frederic Deban (60 min) 17.00 Metamorfoza - program rozrywkowy 17.30 Ricki Lake - talk show 18.30 Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) (10) - telenowela, W. Bryt. 1997-98, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (30 min) 19.00 Star Trek (76) - serial SF, USA, wyk. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, Nichelle Nichols (45 min) 20.00 Buffy - postrach wampirów (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) (9) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Sarah Michelle Gellar, Nicholas Brendon, Charisma Carpenter, Anthony Stewart Head (60 min) 21.00 Lunatycy (Sleepwalkers) (2) - serial SF, USA 1997, reż. David Nutter/Kristoffer Tabori, wyk. Bruce Greenwood, Jeffrey D. Sams, Naomi Watts, Abraham Benrubi (60 min) 22.00 ¦miej się z nami - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Fabryka (The Industry) (9) - serial komediowy, Kanada 1998, reż. Henry Sawer-Foner, wyk. Rick Mercer, Peter Keleghan, Leah Pinsent, Alex Carter (30 min) 23.00 Wszystko o Hollywood - program rozrywkowy 23.30 Niecenzurowane potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 00.30 Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) (10) - telenowela, W. Bryt. 1997-98, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (30 min) 01.00 Zdrówko (Cheers) (6) - serial komediowy, USA 1982, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Ted Danson, Rhea Perlman, George Wendt, Shelley Long (30 min) 01.30 Taxi (102) - serial komediowy, USA 1978, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Danny De Vito, Judd Hirsh, Jeff Conaway, Tony Danza (30 min) 02.00 Lunatycy (Sleepwalkers) (2) - serial SF, USA 1997, reż. David Nutter/Kristoffer Tabori, wyk. Bruce Greenwood, Jeffrey D. Sams, Naomi Watts, Abraham Benrubi (60 min) 03.00 Nowa rasa (Breed Apart) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. H. Gordon Boos, wyk. Andrew McCarthy, Robert Patrick, Portia De Rossi, Aaron Lohr (95 min) Hallmark 06.00 Wędrówki w czasie (Time at the Top) - film SF, USA 1998, reż. Jim Kaufman, wyk. Gabrielle Boni, Timothy Busfield, Matthew Harbour, Elisha Cuthbert (95 min) 08.00 Pamiętaj, że cię kocham (God Bless the Child) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Larry Elikann, wyk. Mare Winningham, Dorian Harewood, Grace Johnston, Charlaine Woodward (90 min) 10.00 Morscy (Sea People) - film SF, 1999, reż. Vic Sarin, wyk. Tegan Moss, Hume Cronyn, Joan Gregson, Shawn Roberts (90 min) 12.00 Wielki i włochaty (Big and Hairy) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Phillip Spink, wyk. Richard Thomas, Donnelly Rhodes, Neil Denis, Betty Linde (91 min) 14.00 Prorok zła (Prophet of Evil) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Judson Taylor, wyk. Brian Dennehy, William Devane, Tracy Needham, Dee Wallace-Stone (90 min) 16.00 Droga do zwycięstwa (Rose Against the Odds) (1) - film biograficzny, Australia 1992, reż. John Dixon, wyk. Paul Williams, Telly Savalas, Kris McQuade, Tony Barry (95 min) 18.00 Druga zwrotka (Second Chorus) - musical, USA 1940, reż. H. C. Potter, wyk. Fred Astaire, Paulette Goddard, Burgess Meredith, Charles Butterworth (83 min) 20.00 Merlin (1) - film fantastyczny, USA 1998, reż. Steve Barron, wyk. Sam Neil, Isabella Rosselini, Miranda Richardson, Martin Short (87 min) 22.00 Koniec lata (Summer's End) - film obyczajowy, USA/Kanada 1999, reż. Helen Shaver, wyk. James Earl Jones, Brendan Fletcher, Jake LeDoux, Wendy Crewson (100 min) 00.00 W poszukiwaniu ojca (Replacing Dad) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Joyce Chopra, wyk. Mary McDonnell, Tippie Hedren, Jack Coleman, Wiliam Russ (88 min) 02.00 Nie patrz w dół (Don't Look Down) - horror, USA 1998, reż. Larry Shaw, wyk. Megan Ward, Billy Burke, Terry Kinney, Kate Robbins (87 min) 04.00 Smutek serca (Shadows of the Heart) (2) - film obyczajowy, Australia 1990, reż. Rod Hardy, wyk. Josephine Byrnes, Jerome Ehlers, Marcus Graham, Barry Otto (95 min) Romantica 6:00 14:00 22:00 Tylko ty (277) 7:00 15:00 23:00 Królowa dżungli (42) 8:00 16:00 24:00 Kobieta mojego życia (89) 9:00 17:00 1:00 Grzechy miłości (280) 10:00 18:00 Tylko ty (278) 11:00 19:00 Królowa dżungli (41) 12:00 20:00 Kobieta mojego ży- cia (88) 13:00 21:00 Grzechy miło- ści (279) Bet on Jazz 06.00 Jazz Central 07.00 Specials: Bela Fleck and the Fleckstones at the Montreal Jazz Festival 1998 08.00 Impressions 09.00 Performances 09.30 Future Wave 10.00 A Tribute to Grover Washington Jr. 11.00 Latin Beat 12.00 Rap City: The Bassment 14.00 All 15.00 Hits from the Street 16.00 Bet Video Link 17.00 Planet Groove 18.00 Rap City: The Bassment 20.00 Performances 20.30 Future Wave 21.00 Specials: Bela Fleck and the Fleckstones at the Montreal Jazz Festival 1998 22.00 A Tribute to Grover Washington Jr. 23.00 Latin Beat 00.00 Jazz Central 01.00 Impressions 02.00 All 03.00 Hits from the Street 04.00 Bet Video Link 05.00 Planet Groove Le Cinema 14.00 Zabijaj mnie, zabijaj... (Matame mucho) - komedia, Hiszpania 1998, reż. Jose Angel Bohollo, wyk. Santiago Ramos, Rosa Ma Sarda, Nancho Novo, Chus Lampreave (120 min) 16.00 Droga do gwiazd (The Way to the Stars) - dramat psychologiczny, W. Bryt. 1945, reż. Anthony Asquith, wyk. Michael Redgrave, John Mills, Douglass Montgomery, Stanley Holloway (90 min) 18.00 Dzieci morskiego rozbójnika (Les enfants du naufrageur) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Jerome Faulon, wyk. Brigitte Fossey, Jeana Marais, Jacquesa Dufilho, Michel Robin (120 min) 20.00 Początek (Naczało) - dramat obyczajowy, ZSRR 1970, reż. Gleb Panfiłow, wyk. Inna Czurikowa, Walentina Tieliczkina, Tatiana Stiepanowa, Tatiana Bedowa (120 min) 22.00 Prostoduszny morderca (The Simple-Minded Murderer) - dramat obyczajowy, Szwecja 1982, reż. Hans Alfredson, wyk. Stellan Skarsgard, Maria Johansson, Per Myrberg, Lena Pia Bernhardsson (120 min) 00.00 Agnieszka - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1993, reż. Diego Febbraro, wyk. Monica Guerritore, Agnieszka Bryczek, Lou Castel, Sergio Di Pinto (87 min) Ale Kino! 08.00 Magazyn filmowy: Keanu Reeves 08.25 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - film przygodowy, Polska 1972, reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Henryk Gołębiewski, Filip Łobodziński, Alina Janowska, Krystyna Borowicz (87 min) 09.55 Uznany za winnego (Presumed Guilty) - film kryminalny, USA 1991, reż. Paul Wendkos, wyk. Martin Sheen, Caroline Kava, James Handy, Rebecca Schull (94 min) 11.30 Wesele Muriel (Muriel's Weeding) - komedia obyczajowa, Australia 1994, reż. P.J. Hogan, wyk. Toni Collette, Rachel Griffiths, Jeanie Drynan, Gennie Nevinson (101 min) 13.15 Pingwin - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1965, reż. Jerzy Stefan Stawiński, wyk. Andrzej Kozak, Krystyna Konarska, Zbigniew Cybulski, Janina Kałuska-Szydłowska (93 min) 14.50 Dokument: Magia kina: Hollywoodzkie krajobrazy - film dokumentalny 15.15 Miłość Adeli H. (L'histoire d'Adele H.) - dramat psychologiczny, Francja 1975, reż. Francois Truffaut, wyk. Isabelle Adjani, Bruce Robinson, Sylvia Marriott, Reubin Dorey (94 min) 16.55 Angielska żona (The English Wife) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. Simon Shore, wyk. Geraldine O'Rawe, Zoe Wanamaker, Jamie O'Brien, Alain-Stanislas Carr (100 min) 18.40 Ulica Montmartre 125 (125 rue Montmartre) - film kryminalny, Francja 1959, reż. Gilles Granier, wyk. Lino Ventura, Andrea Parisy, Robert Hirsch, Dora Doll (83 min) 20.05 Magazyn filmowy: Sharon Stone 20.30 Blady koń (The Pale Horse) - film kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Charles Beeson, wyk. Colin Buchanan, Jayne Ashbourne, Hermione Norris, Leslie Phillips (101 min) 22.15 Druga szansa (The Bite) - film sensacyjny, Australia/W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Lesley Manville, Rebekah Jay, Keith Allen (118 min) 00.15 Wrzask (The Shout) - dramat psychologiczny, W. Bryt. 1978, reż. Jerzy Skolimowski, wyk. Alan Bates, Susannah York, John Hurt, Robert Stephens (83 min) 01.45 Człowiek, który spadł na ziemię (Man Who Fell the Earth) - film SF, W. Bryt. 1976, reż. Nicolas Roeg, wyk. David Bowie, Rip Torn, Candy Clark, Buck Henry (133 min) 04.00 Magazyn filmowy: Titanic 04.25 Głowy pełne gwiazd - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1983, reż. Janusz Kondriatiuk, wyk. Witold Goliński, Włodzimierz Preyss, Maria Baster, Ewa Szykulska (64 min) TV Norge 12.25 Family Ties - serial komediowy, USA 12.55 El super - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 13.25 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 14.15 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 15.10 The Pretender - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.00 Bajer w Bel Air - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 Sister, Sister - serial komediowy, USA 17.00 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 17.30 Martin - serial komediowy, USA 18.00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 18.15 Norge pa kryss og tvers - reportaż 18.30 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1994 19.00 Frasier - serial komediowy, USA 19.30 The Parent 'Hood - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Co ludzie powiedzą? - serial komediowy, W. Brytania 20.30 In-Laws From Hell - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 21.25 Murder in Mind (1/2) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Bill L. Norton, wyk. Kristin Davis, Matthew Settle, Peter Boyle, Ellen Burstyn (90 min) 22.30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 22.45 Murder in Mind (2/2) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Bill L. Norton, wyk. Kristin Davis, Matthew Settle, Peter Boyle, Ellen Burstyn (90 min) 23.25 Dear John - serial komediowy, USA 1997 23.55 The Profiler - serial obyczajowy, USA 00.45 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 01.00 Cannon - serial, USA 01.50 Zakończenie programu Wizja Sport 12:00 Liga NHL - 4. mecz finału Pucharu Stanleya (powt.) 14:00 Rzutki: Mś 2000 w Essex pod Londynem 15:00 Eliminacje Mś 2002 grupy południowo- amerykańskej - mecz Urugwaj - Chile (powt.) 17:00 Rajd z Hołkiem - mag. 17:55 Wydarzenie dnia: Finał Puchary Polski w piłce nożnej - mecz Wisła Kraków - Amica Wronki 20:00 Liga NHL - 4. mecz finału Pucharu Stanleya (powt.) 22:00 Gala bokserska w Atlantic City - walka w wadze ciężkiej - Derrick Jefferson - Oleg Maskajew (powt.) BBC Prime 04.00 Produkcja na wielką skalę - program edukacyjny 04.30 Złota Triada - program edukacyjny 05.00 Ucząc się języków - język niemiecki 06.00 Moja olśniewająca kariera - program poradnikowy 06.30 Ozmo English Show - język angielski 07.00 Jackanory - program dla dzieci 07.15 Baw się razem z nami - program dla dzieci 07.35 Niesamowite gry - program dla dzieci 08.00 Spryciarz - serial dla dzieci 08.30 Zgadnij, co to jest - program rozrywkowy 08.55 Wyzwania mody - magazyn stylistyczny 09.20 Zmień to - magazyn stylistyczny 09.45 Kilroy - talk show 10.30 Klasyczny East End - serial fabularny 11.00 Przetrwanie - nowe spojrzenie na nas - film dokumentalny 11.30 Morskie podróże - serial przyrodniczy 12.00 Muzzy Comes Back - język angielski 12.30 Nauczmy się gotować - magazyn kulinarny 13.00 Zgadnij, co to jest - program rozrywkowy 13.25 Zmień to - magazyn stylistyczny 14.00 Wyzwania mody - magazyn stylistyczny 14.30 Klasyczny East End - serial fabularny 15.00 Barbecue z Ainsley'em - magazyn kulinarny 15.30 Nauczmy się gotować - program kulinarny 16.00 Jackanory - program dla dzieci 16.15 Baw się razem z nami - program dla dzieci 16.35 Niesamowite gry - program dla dzieci 17.00 Spryciarz - serial dla dzieci 17.30 Klasyczne hity muzyki pop - program muzyczny 18.00 Czekając na Boga - serial obyczajowy 18.30 Przód domu - magazyn stylistyczny 19.00 Klasyczny East End - serial fabularny 19.30 Battersea Dogs' Home - serial dokumentalny 20.00 2.4 dzieci - serial komediowy 20.30 Jedną nogą w grobie - serial komediowy 21.00 Plotlands - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Szybki show - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Klasyczne hity muzyki pop - program muzyczny 23.00 Koleje życia - serial przyrodniczy 00.00 Between the Lines - serial obyczajowy 01.00 Ucząc się historii: Churchill - program edukacyjny 02.00 Eksperymentator - program edukacyjny 03.00 Włoski kościół - program edukacyjny SWR 06.00 Program dla dzieci 07.30 Matematyka - program edukacyjny 08.00 Tele-Gym: gimnastyka poranna - program sportowy 08.15 Europejczycy - 100 lat życia: Filomena Santonicola, Neapol - serial dokumentalny 08.45 Państwa Bałtyckie: Estonia (2/3) - serial dokumentalny 09.15 Nano - magazyn futurystyczny 09.45 Znaki czasu: Giełdowa ruletka - film dokumentalny (powt.) 10.30 Sonda - magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 11.00 Fliege - talk show 12.00 Program lokalny 12.55 Zwierzak czeka na człowieka - program przyrodniczy 13.00 Na życzenie: Nicki - program muzyczny 14.00 Yo! Yo! Kids - magazyn dla dzieci 15.00 Tagesschau o trzeciej - wiadomości 15.15 Passe-partout - program edukacyjny 15.45 Kawa czy herbata - magazyn popołudniowy 16.00 Aktuell - wiadomości 16.05 Kawa czy herbata - magazyn popołudniowy 17.00 Tagesschau o piątej - wiadomości 17.15 Kawa czy herbata - magazyn popołudniowy 18.00 Aktuell - wiadomości 18.05 Program lokalny 18.15 Przepisy babci - magazyn kulinarny 18.45 Program lokalny 19.45 Aktuell - wiadomości 20.00 Tagesschau - wiadomości (ARD) 20.15 Podróże: Północne Włochy - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Czasoprzestrzenie - magazyn historyczny 21.30 Aktuell - wiadomości 21.45 Galaktyka Gutenberga - Johannes Gutenberg - serial dokumentalny 21.50 Nie ma piękniejszego kraju - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Teleglobus - magazyn międzynarodowy 23.05 Aktuell - wiadomości 23.10 Peter Weibel i nowe ZKM - film dokumentalny 00.10 Magazyn EXPO 2000 00.40 Przepisy babci - magazyn kulinarny (powt.) 01.10 Program lokalny 04.00 Na życzenie - program muzyczny (powt.) 05.00 Nano - program dla młodzieży (powt.) 05.30 Teleglobus - magazyn międzynarodowy (powt.) Smyk 6:00 Garfield i przyjaciele 7:00 Ye! Ye! Ye! - pr. dla dzieci 7:30 Garfield i przyjaciele 8:30 Pamiętnik nasto- latki: Agata 9:00 Domek na prerii - serial 9:50 Bractwo Białego Orła 10:00 Domek na prerii - serial 10:50 Bratcwo Białego Orła 11:00 Garfield i przyjaciele 12:00 Pamiętnik nasto- latki: Agata 12:30 Bractwo Białego Orła 12:40 Kalambury 13:35 Garfield i przyjaciele 14:00 Bractwo Białego Orła 14:20 Domek na prerii - serial 15:55 Garfield i przyjaciele 17:30 Ha- logramy - magazyn 18:00 Kalambu- ry 19:00 Garfield i przyjaciele 19:30 Pamiętnik nastolatki: Agata 20:00 Małolaty 20:30 świat dzikich zwie- rząt Toyoty - serial przyr. 21:00 Na topie 21:30 Małolaty - program dla młodzieży 22:00 Kuba zaprasza - magazyn 22:30 ROM - Radioaktyw- ny Obszar Muzyczny 23:00 Małolaty - program dla młodzieży 23:30 Kuba zaprasza - magazyn Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Formuła 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Atomic TV z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Komedia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Dla Ciebie z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Bydgoszcz z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Katowice z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTV 3 Poznań z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Rzeszów z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 7 Szczecin z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Wrocław z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Regionalna z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Vigor z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 51 Zielona Góra z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Arte z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VOX z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVK Ostrowiec z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Dami z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ONYX z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network/TCM z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Europe z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Bet on Jazz z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Le Cinema z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Norge z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Sport z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SWR z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Smyk z 2000 roku